


Returning the Favor

by SDBookFan



Series: Sensory Overload [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Either as platonic or romantic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sensory Overload, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: Anxiety helped him last time. Logan wished to return the favor.





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at ec-sanderssides

They hadn’t talked about the incident. Once Logan’s senses had come back down to acceptable levels, he had hunted down Anxiety to return the headphones, and also to thank him yet again for being so considerate. But Anxiety has just brushed him off, taking the headphones and fleeing, seeming uncomfortable at praise.

As such, Logan had been keeping an eye out, looking for another way he could repay the darker side for his kindness. He didn’t plan to make a big dramatic gesture or anything so Roman-eque, but he did wish for some way to express his appreciation.

_Now,_ he thought studying Anxiety carefully, _I just might have found it._

They were at a board game night. It had been Morality’s suggestion, but one Logan had been happy to go along with. He quite enjoyed board games, especially Scrabble. Prince also seemed to be enjoying himself.

However, throughout the entire experience, Anxiety had been in even more foul mood than normal. He had snapped, and scowled, and even hissed at Morality, of all people.

At first, Logan had just thought him to be grumpy from the forced social interaction. But then after a particularly poor roll had sent Prince down a very long chute in Chutes and Ladders, causing him to shout in frustration, Logan noticed Anxiety flinch.

Concerned, he began to watch the other more intently. He soon noticed the way Anxiety kept his face low, bent away from the lights, and how his shoulders tensed more and more every time someone spoke.

Logan was sure that Anxiety was suffering similar to the way he had been in the weeks earlier. Sensory overload was sometimes a symptom of anxiety. However, the problem came in trying to solve it. He doubted Anxiety wanted him to call attention to the situation, but the game night was unlikely to end soon without intervention.

Just then, Anxiety snarled, “Screw you!” at Prince, as the other reached out to pat him condescendingly on the back. His snarl was low and vicious, but Logan was much more focused on the way he shrunk away from the touch, and how his hands were clenched white-fisted around the front of his hoodie. This had to end now.

Logan stood up, dusting himself off. Morality looked up in confusion.

“Where are you going, champ?” he asked.

“I am experiencing a sudden headache,” Logan said curtly. “My apologies for the interference, but perhaps we can continue game night another time.”

He held his breath, hoping the others would believe him. While he did have Thomas’s acting skills to draw on, he was not experienced at lying. So he could only hope that others fell for his act.

Morality, at least, didn’t seem to sense any deception, as his face instantly filled with concern.

“Don’t apologize!” Morality said, “It’s not your fault. Of course, we can postpone game night. It’s not the same without you there. You just go and get some rest, okay? And let me know if you need anything.”

Logan nodded, relieved it had worked. As he left the room, he noticed that while Morality and Prince had stayed behind to clean up, Anxiety was following him. Not acknowledging him, he made his way to his room. Once he had reached the door, he turned around.

“Yes?”

“You don’t have a headache,” Anxiety stated, cutting right to the chase. “I could tell you were lying. What gives?”

“You’re right,” Logan replied calmly, “I lied. But you, on the other hand, _were_ in distress. Given your own consideration and help when I was in a similar situation, I felt it was my duty and privilege to return the favor, as it were.”

Anxiety stared at him, clearly surprised. Logan took the opportunity to study him. Now that Anxiety’s defensive snarling had eased up, it was easier to tell he was unwell. He looked paler than normal, the corners of his eyes were pinched, and an air of exhaustion hung off him.

“You’re also welcome to stay and recover in my room” Logan offered. “Prince and Morality are unlikely to intrude here, given my earlier deception. And I assure you that I am more than capable of being quiet.

Anxiety eyed him, much in the way a feral cat might eye a stranger offering them food.

“Let me get my headphones,” he finally said.

“Unnecessary,” Logan told him. “After realizing how soothing your headphones were, I obtained my own pair, and you are welcome to borrow them.”

“Oh,” Anxiety’s voice was soft, “thanks then.”

“It is my pleasure,” Logan said. “Come, you can lay down.”

“Are those weighted blankets?” Anxiety said, upon entering his room.

Logan nodded. “You are allowed to borrow those as well, if you wish.”

Anxiety glanced at him, looking unsure, but Logan kept his gaze calm and without judgement. After a moment of further hesitation, Anxiety grabbed the blankets, along with the headphones on top of his desk, and went curl up on Logan’s bed, burrowed under the blankets in a manner reminiscent of many small rodents, his eyes falling closed in relief.

Logan let himself smile. In moments like this, Anxiety was undeniably adorable. Careful to keep his footsteps soft, he made his way to the chair beside the window, and sat down. He’d watch over Anxiety till the other was ready to leave. It was the least he could do.


End file.
